epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S5 - Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin
Here we go again...it begins. So first up is the Pokemon Trainer VS The Evolution Theorist. Let's just get down to it already... Anthony and Ian as Ash and Pikachu EpicLloyd as Charles Darwin EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin! BEGIN! Ash Ketchum: Up for a game, freak? You don't know what I can do. My raps will shock you like my partner. "Pikachu!" With that face, you definitely weren't selectively bred. When I'm done with you, this old man'll be good as dead. Then I'll use a revive so I can kick your ass twice as hard! Leave you devastated and your descendants twice as scarred. You're about as old fashioned as game boy "Pika Pika!" This researcher will realize his ill fate like Eureka! I got every badge in the book. I beat the battle frontier. Now i'm here to crush everything you hold dear. This neurotic naturalist is about to meet his end. Like Team Rocket, i'll leave you blasting off again! Charles Darwin: On the origin of you, you've got no title to defend. Catch em' all? You haven't even made it past first gen. I'm the master maestro on the mic, an evolving prodigy. Your games wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for me! I'm fucking Charles Darwin, bitch, there is no other. You go adventuring, while Oak has his way with your mother. Studied Evolution to Distribution, I know you're gonna lose. Your rapping is like your games, you've only got 4 moves. I've researched sex enough to know you've gotten none, have you? And your repetitive games haven't been good since Red and Blue. The other 5 on your team can survive until their time befalls. Why don't you do yourself a favor and grow some pokeballs? Ash Ketchum: My rapping attack is so harsh, it'll make you "Pika Pee!" You got stuck on an island and went full on crazy. Started talking to birds and all kinds of shit. Couldn't just admit that you were a two bit nitwit. You're an idiotic expression of the emotions of a man. With a plan to fail in every way that he can! I've been around the world, yet i've yet to see. Just how stupid an old hack can truely be. And you've got as many kids as a show on TLC! You weak minded naturalist dolt, i've exposed you. Now to finish you, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! "CHUUUU!" Charles Darwin: Pikachu's Attack Missed. And now Darwin is pissed. My raps will leave you paralyzed, try to flee all you want. But before you very eyes, you'll be weakened by my taunt. You couldn't beat your rivals even if you tried. And in romance, the spark just repeatedly died. But what could I expect from the fool who stepped up to slaughter. I could end this battle and walk out on you like your father! I'll watch you weep, accept defeat, you've become plain lame. I'm like PETA because I'll crush your franchise's name! This is no Contest, you've been destroyed by Darwin's rage. What would you know about evolution when you don't even age? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES "Logo is caught in pokeball, but breaks free" OF HISTORY! Who Won? Ash Ketchum/Pikachu Charles Darwin Category:Blog posts